


Coffee Break

by glim



Series: wawa au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, New Jersey, Road Trips, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: "We can stop, but you're not getting coffee..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



> For slightlytookish, who loves the Wawa just as much as Steve does <3 
> 
> Also written for the prompt - "at the beach"

"Oh, Wawa soon. We're stopping." 

"We're not stopping. You had coffee this morning," Bucky says. "Tell him he had coffee this morning." 

Peggy looks up from her book and shakes her head at both of them. She has the back seat all to herself; she has her phone, two books, and the fleece blanket from Steve's bed, so she doesn't care if they stop or not. 

"If we stop, I want tea and breakfast," she says, then look back down at her book. 

"I had one cup of coffee, and I went running, and I had a smoothie. It's on the Post-It Note, so we're stopping." Steve doesn't even turn to look at Bucky or the Post-It Note he has stuck to the car's control panel, but smiles anyway. 

Bucky thinks about stealing the Post-It and throwing it out the window, but aside from the location of various Wawa stores on the way down to the beach, it also has their directions. 

If you can call three bullet points directions, that is. 

"Stevie, no." 

This time Steve turns to look at Bucky, and the early morning sunlight hits his hair in the most ridiculous way to light it even blonder than usual, and Bucky can imagine how excited his eyes look behind his sunglasses. 

"We can stop, but you're not getting coffee," Bucky relents, and curls up into his seat to doze off until they get to the Wawa. 

+

Steve gets coffee. 

Steve gets 24 ounces of coffee, black, with no sugar. 

"No," Bucky says, and sighs when Steve ignores him. "Think of your heart." 

"My heart's fine," Steve says. He rests his hand on over his heart and Bucky hates him a little more for wearing the white vee-neck tee shirt that shows off his chest. 

"Think of _my_ heart. Think of Peggy's heart," he adds, when she comes to stand at his elbow and to hand him the iced tea lemonade she picked up for him from the refrigerator section. 

"I should think not. Think of your bladder," she says and hands Steve the orange juice he'd asked for. "Get something to eat, at least. Do you want anything?" She asks Bucky and rests her hand on his arm. 

"I'll get food for us. Buck, you can get anything you like, it's on me." 

It's just past nine o'clock in the morning, he's been awake for about three hours now, and the most expensive thing to eat in the Wawa is probably a panini. Bucky thinks about it, then lets the idea go. 

"I'm getting a bagel," he decides, but walks through all the aisles with Steve and Peggy anyway. He looks at every bag of chips and every variety of milk (vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, extra-chocolate chocolate) and even reads through the breakfast menu screen with Steve twice before he decides what to get. 

"I love it here," Steve says, beaming. 

"I know, babe." Bucky pats Steve on the back, and then on the butt to get him to order faster. 

"He means he loves their coffee," Peggy says. 

"I _know_. Don't remind me." 

She smiles up at him and shrugs, her hair brushing her shoulders, bare and faintly tan from a couple weeks wearing sundresses. 

Steve buys them drinks and breakfast sandwiches, convinces Peggy and Bucky that they need soft pretzels for later, and starts drinking his coffee the second he's done paying for it. 

Once they get into the parking lot, he hands Bucky the bags from the store and clicks the car doors open with the key fob. "Okay, back on the road." 

"I'm sitting in the back with Peggy," Bucky decides. 

"What? Why? Who am I going to talk to?" 

"The radio. You shout at the radio when you have too much caffeine. You listen to politics and you shout at the radio." 

"I don't shout." 

"You sort of do," Peggy says. She kisses him on the cheek anyway, and pats him on the chest. "We love you for it, though. You're very passionate." 

Steve sighs and pulls his sunglasses from the collar of his shirt. "I'll try my best not to." 

"Yeah, yeah." Bucky kisses him, too, and kisses Peggy. "I'm going to sleep, and Peggy's going to read. You shout at the president all you like." 

+

Steve shouts at the radio, stops three times to use the restroom, and promptly falls asleep on the sand once they get to the beach and his caffeine high crashes. Peggy puts sunscreen on his back and strokes his hair, and Bucky gets him cold water to drink when he wakes up.


End file.
